Random Encounters in Phantasy Star II
Random encounters are monsters that appear in the overworld in the video game, Phantasy Star II. The type of monsters that appear change depending on the the terrain the party travels on, the planet, and can even be influenced by certain plot points in the story. Mota Biomonsters Mosquito HP 9 EXP 3 MST 5 Waspy HP 18 EXP 15 MST 27 Stinger HP 47 EXP 78 MST 99 Fire Ant HP 9 EXP 3 MST 5 Armorant HP 23 EXP 26 MST 34 Pinchant HP 45 EXP 83 MST 99 Bee HP 10 EXP 5 MST 9 Buzzer HP 27 EXP 26 MST 34 Insecta HP 60 EXP 111 MST 139 Poisoner HP 12 EXP 5 MST 19 Spitkill HP 30 EXP 31 MST 51 Spitfang HP 66 EXP 182 MST 194 Spinner HP 14 EXP 7 MST 16 Vortex HP 37 EXP 40 MST 77 Whirly HP 76 EXP 156 MST 184 Froggy HP 12 EXP 7 MST 10 Toader HP 24 EXP 30 MST 36 Squat HP 76 EXP 266 MST 180 Locust HP 10 EXP 7 MST 15 Locusta HP 26 EXP 37 MST 69 Fanbite HP 80 EXP 301 MST 256 Carrier HP 17 EXP 9 MST 16 Mushroom HP 54 EXP 101 MST 124 Head Rot HP 95 EXP 311 MST 254 Amoeba HP 13 EXP 12 MST 22 Jelly HP 42 EXP 37 MST 67 Slugmess HP 96 EXP 231 MST 218 Pulser HP 17 EXP 12 MST 18 Blaster HP 52 EXP 62 MST 60 Blastoid HP 163 EXP 371 MST 260 Leecher HP 26 EXP 47 MST 49 Fang HP 46 EXP 137 MST 144 Python HP 122 EXP 327 MST 274 Pug Hit HP 21 EXP 42 MST 38 Pug Brat HP 88 EXP 206 MST 115 Pug Kill HP 98 EXP 302 MST 282 Hit Tail HP 22 EXP 49 MST 88 Center HP 42 EXP 127 MST 139 Scaly HP 91 EXP 357 MST 337 Fire-Eye HP 52 EXP 49 MST 88 Glowstik HP 120 EXP 330 MST 315 Forest HP 175 EXP 501 MST 481 Rot Wood HP 50 EXP 141 MST 167 Blockhed HP 80 EXP 261 MST 293 Firia HP 109 EXP 306 MST 358 Terakite HP 67 EXP 266 MST 258 Reptile HP 92 EXP 387 MST 440 Kitedrgn HP 113 EXP 351 MST 475 Wolfang HP 72 EXP 261 MST 218 Burnwolf HP 112 EXP 412 MST 382 Flarewlf HP 145 EXP 471 MST 455 Catman HP 67 EXP 276 MST 236 Catfang HP 132 EXP 481 MST 430 Cateye HP 182 EXP 521 MST 481 Security Robots Whistle HP 82 EXP 470 MST 84 Informer HP 125 EXP 689 MST 142 Tracer HP 40 EXP 2 MST 2 Polezi HP 85 EXP 568 MST 160 Poleziax HP 118 EXP 855 MST 240 Poleziss HP 20 EXP 2 MST 2 Mechoman HP 65 EXP 627 MST 138 Sonomech HP 85 EXP 889 MST 199 Attmech HP 105 EXP 1110 MST 263 Mazgamma HP 152 EXP 687 MST 205 Firgamma HP 184 EXP 960 MST 312 Kilgamma HP 215 EXP 1279 MST 340 Metalman HP 148 EXP 707 MST 197 Twig Man HP 158 EXP 1057 MST 278 Twigtall HP 208 EXP 1279 MST 329 Wireface HP 137 EXP 718 MST 213 Wirehead HP 159 EXP 1014 MST 213 Pod Head HP 176 EXP 1149 MST 319 Eyesore HP 136 EXP 845 MST 462 Hvysolid HP 190 EXP 2087 MST 702 Gun Bust HP 215 EXP 3358 MST 914 Cooley61 HP 161 EXP 1118 MST 176 Monster HP 194 EXP 1476 MST 124 Lrgminer HP 226 EXP 1986 MST 189 Van HP 197 EXP 1259 MST 596 Aerotank HP 306 EXP 2709 MST 1080 Army Eye HP 3000 EXP 2 MST 0 Trcrbase HP 201 EXP 1773 MST 864 Specter HP 268 EXP 2395 MST 124 Dezo Biomonsters Rabbit HP 153 EXP 1724 MST 270 Rabitta HP 167 EXP 2238 MST 364 Rabitgut HP 203 EXP 2820 MST 380 Orangah HP 128 EXP 1778 MST 193 Orangoo HP 155 EXP 2178 MST 239 Ohx HP 191 EXP 2684 MST 252 Dezo Owl HP 112 EXP 1832 MST 116 Skytiara HP 122 EXP 2283 MST 287 Owltalon HP 145 EXP 2701 MST 397 Mastodon HP 187 EXP 1887 MST 840 Eletusk HP 187 EXP 2488 MST 907 Elephant HP 187 EXP 3391 MST 918 Wrestler HP 184 EXP 2955 MST 124 Sakoff HP 198 EXP 4072 MST 166 Mesoman HP 215 EXP 4737 MST 189 Mystcape HP 163 EXP 3390 MST 116 Illusnst HP 204 EXP 4424 MST 155 Imagiomg HP 238 EXP 5694 MST 223 Darkside HP 283 EXP 3978 MST 162 Mr Death HP 324 EXP 4942 MST 197 Shadow HP 365 EXP 5765 MST 227 Glosword HP 339 EXP 5852 MST 206 Lung HP 292 EXP 6195 MST 168 Desrona HP 290 EXP 6897 MST 231 Mxdragon HP 259 EXP 6747 MST 197 Frdragon HP 262 EXP 8355 MST 214 Archdrgn HP 276 EXP 9584 MST 159 Firefall HP 256 EXP 8446 MST 181 Vorcano HP 296 EXP 10097 MST 218 Kinglava HP 333 EXP 13944 MST 245 Wizard HP 352 EXP 9805 MST 151 Capeone HP 358 EXP 11399 MST 202 Fiend HP 364 EXP 12248 MST 236 Bosses Neifirst HP 1100 EXP 1111 MST 1111 Army Eye HP 3000 EXP 2 MST 0 Dark Force HP 2560 EXP 2222 MST 0 Mother Brain HP 2450 EXP 0 MST 0 Name Differences Below is the complete list of every monster and boss name in the game compiled in a table. The first listing is the localized English name found in western versions of Phantasy Star II; immediately after is the Japanese name and its translation into English. Concept Gallery All images were taken from the official Phantasy Star Collection art book. The western name is listed first followed by the Japanese name in parenthesis. Psii monster1.jpg|Leecher (Leech) Psii monster2.jpg|Mosquito Psii monster3.jpg|Froggy (Licker) Psii monster4.jpg|Firefall (Fire Lemures/Fire Spirit) Psii monster5.jpg|Pug Hit (Sea Scissors) Psii monster6.jpg|Rot Wood (Deadwood) Psii monster7.jpg|Mastodon (Neo Mammoth) Psii monster8.jpg|Locust (Grass Killer) Psii monster9.jpg|Fire Ant (Biting Ant) Psii monster10.jpg|Poisoner Psii monster11.jpg|Bee (Fencer) Psii monster12.jpg|Wrestler (Muscle) Psii monster13.jpg|Orangah (Hungry Ape) Psii monster14.jpg|Arch Dragon Psii monster15.jpg|Wizard (Da-Kemel-Ra) Psii monster16.jpg|Darkside Psii monster17.jpg|Mystcape (Chaos Sorcerer) Psii monster18.jpg|Whistle Psii monster19.jpg|Army Eye Psii monster20.jpg|Van Psii monster21.jpg|Polezi (Polizei) Psii monster22.jpg|Wireface (Deho) Psii monster23.jpg|Mechoman (Sattoman) Psii monster24.jpg|Mazgamma (Mizoran Gamma) Psii monster25.jpg|Cooley61 Psii monster26.jpg|Metalman (Bamboo) Psii monster27.jpg|Eyesore External Links *The Phantasy Star Pages *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star II Category:Monsters